<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Static by dekubunbun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583517">Static</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekubunbun/pseuds/dekubunbun'>dekubunbun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Captains being cute, First Meetings, Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers Spoilers, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pre-Relationship, based on the Large-scale training camp panel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekubunbun/pseuds/dekubunbun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Kita Shinsuke catching the attention of Ushijima Wakatoshi because of how he wears his jacket.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke &amp; Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kita Shinsuke/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Static</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugaytsu/gifts">ugaytsu</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ushijima Wakatoshi feels out of place and yet comfortable at the familiarity of being surrounded by so many players, players he played against before and players he didn’t know until now. It’s been a while since he experienced the same after all. Was it a few months ago or was it last year?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants nothing more but to concentrate on Karasuno and Nekoma’s match, but the ruckus behind him caused by the Miya Twins coupled by what the other teams were up to are enough even for him to find it difficult to concentrate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, people still gave him a wide-berth. From his peripheral vision he sees someone in Inarizaki’s jersey shimmy their way to share his space. They seem to be rather small with white (or is it black?) hair. Now, this is rather new for him once again. He rarely encountered people who were willing to approach him, especially by those with little to no presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curiosity gets the best of him and glances down to see brown eyes (reminiscent of his childhood friend from Rakuzan) staring up at him, catching him off guard. This person is… unnerving—no, intimidating.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actually looking at him now is certainly different from earlier. This person has a quiet yet immense and overwhelming presence, it was all too similar to the gaze he received from Hinata Shouyo back in Shiratorizawa… but tenfold. He carries himself the way his friend did, it’s rather impressive. He didn’t think he’d meet someone else that made him feel small. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Intense brown eyes then softens to a fond look. “They’re a lively bunch, aren’t they, Ushijima-san?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He replies all too quickly. “I don’t think we have met.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kita Shinsuke, Miya Atsumu’s captain. I’m sure you know him.” The smaller chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh—nice to meet you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you wear your jacket the same way.” Kita comments. “I hate it when it gets crackly, putting it on and off.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s easier to take it off if needed when I’m in court.” He nods, however he can’t help himself from frowning in confusion. “...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Crackly</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kita raises an eyebrow, “You know, that pesky <em>zap</em></span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>you get when you rub on your clothes too much?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It all clicks for him. “You mean <em>static</em></span>
  <span>?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that—static. It’s bothersome, isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, that’s how people usually refer to static.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yes… Sometimes I get those <em>zaps</em></span>
  <span>. All the more reason to wear it like this for a little while.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There must’ve been something in the way he said it because Kita starts laughing. “You can call it how you want, Ushijima-san. No need to give yourself a hard time. You’re a funny fellow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On Ushijima’s end, there sure is something in the way the smaller captain is laughing especially since it was because of him (and so far Tendou is the only one that finds some of what he says amusing). It satisfyingly fits him. It’s very nice to look at. He’s very nice to look at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips curl into a slight smile, this person’s mirth is catching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kita-san!” Someone calls from the back, urgency clear in their tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kita sends him a slight smile when he finally settles down. “Time for me to reign my team in before they do something… it was nice meeting you, Ushijima-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too…” He trails off having this urge to say more, but struggling to find what it is he has to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller easily sees through him. “D’you want to exchange emails?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I headcanon Ushijima being friends with Akashi Seijuuro because rich boi tingz. If y'all catch that before seeing this, you get a digital pat on the head from me. </p><p> </p><p>Twitter:    <a href="https://twitter.com/koutsukki">koutsukki</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>